User blog:Morganaforever/Episode Review: The Dark Tower
This episode was AWESOME!!!! Where should I begin...the adventurous quest? The suspense? The awesome Gwen/Morgana moments? Elyan's shocking death? The twist in the end? Queen Mab? Everything was EPIC! So...Morgana uses a snake that causes havoc to the knights, and allows her to take Guinevere with her in the Dark Tower. Meanwhile, Merlin, Arthur, Elyan and the others embark on a quest to save her. Meanwhile, in the Dark Tower, Gwen is held in a room filled with Mandrake Roots. She sees evil forms of her favorite ones, calling to her and then laughing at her. Every once in a while, Morgana comes, invites her to dinner, treats her nicely, and speaks to her sweetly, before sending her back inside the room. Her plan: It was a psychological one, this time, and not one involving gathering an army and attacking Arthur. She made Gwen hate all those she loved, using their illusions, and played with her mind, when at the same time she treated her very nicely, like how they once were in series 1 and 2. To Gwen, Morgana was now her saviour and her one and true friend. After this, Morgana sent Gwen back to Camelot, in order for her to be her personal spy. Meanwhile, Merlin met with Queen Mab, a nice little evil miss, who told him that one of them will not return from this quest alive. Percival is the one getting all the hits and injuries, as usual(seriously, why???) and then Elyan rushes and fights an enchanted sword, which is guarding Gwen. He defeats it, but at the cost of his life....everyone then returns back to Camelot, Elyan is sent to meet Lancelot and Freya, and his death is mourned...But at the same time, Gwen (who is smirking like series 3 Morgana and series 4 Agravaine, if I'm not mistaken?) goes to meet with Morgana, who is now the only person she can trust, and the two plan Arthur's doom... Awesomeness to the max! Morgana's scheme was really awesome. The acting was BRILLIANT by everyone (Angel finally showed us what she's got! All her haters have no right to speak about her acting skills right now) and I FINALLY got the impression that Elyan is a good brother. RIP Elyan!!! Don't worry, you'll be with Lancelot and Freya, two others that who lost their lives tragically. Some notes: *Gwen now is Morgana ver. 4.0, or Agravaine ver. 3.0, or Sefa version 2.0. Still she is awesome! *Her interaction with Morgana before enchantment remind me of their earlier relationship, and after they remind me of series 3 Morgana and Morgause! What do you think about the episode? INTENSE AND AWESOME!!!!!! I liked it. Mediocre. I hated it. I liked it a lot! It is a 9/10'''from me. Comments are always welcome! 21:44,11/10/2012 '''Some questions to ponder on... 1.Why was Elyan so worried about his sister now, but not when she was banished? Although I was truly moved by how he protected his sister in today's episode, but I could not help but wonder: where was he when her sister was banished from Camelot? Why did he not show any emotion back then? During those times he just suddenly.. vanished until the Herald of the New Age when he was possessed. This is definitely unrealistic. 2.Why is Percival the one who keeps getting hurt all the time? Do not get me wrong: I do like that he gets much more screentime this Series, but it is simply getting old. In one episode he is attacked by the Saxons, in the other he is hit with an axe, and now he is bit by a snake. I mean, how much physical damage can a man (however strong or muscular) take? It's not like he has Aithusa to heal him like Morgana does, and I'm sure there is no way she'd share her magical dragon. 3.How were the knights able to go on another quest after they had been badly wounded? So both Percival and Leon were at one moment unconscious in bed, suffering from the magical and poisonous wounds that the snakes had given them, and then they were suddenly fit to go on another quest. I do know that these are men that have been well trained and are strong, and also that Gaius is a very gifted physician, but this is still simply impossible. 4.Why does Morgana keep hiding Aithusa? Aithusa clearly is the most loyal ally Morgana currently has. Why does she not keep appearing then? I myself would not keep a dragon who can breathe fire in my castle somewhere. And even though she cannot fly, but limps instead, I can still imagine Morgana wanting to take her with her so she could comfort her. So why does she not? 5.Why do Guinevere and Elyan seem close when they have not talked for a long time? Elyan and Guinevere are brother and sister, but they have pretty much been like strangers to each other since the end of Series 3. They have not even had any short conversations, let alone any long ones, yet suddenly in this episode they seemed so close. How come if they have not interacted for so long? I sense a plot hole coming... 6.Why was Guinevere enchanted so quickly? Shortly before the end of the episode, she says to Morgana: "Whatever twisted game you are playing, I want no part in it", but soon after that she is already enchanted and fully under her power. Isn't this the least bit strange? Are the writers simply rushing it, or is there another reason behind this all? 22:01, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts